


Frender Valentines

by DeckofDragons



Category: Futurama
Genre: Bender actually cooks something edible for once, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valetine's Day Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Fry and Bender's first Valentine's Day together as a couple.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Kudos: 11





	Frender Valentines

Bender frowned as he looked around the kitchen. It was without a doubt the cleanest room in the house; Fry was too lazy to bother with cooking often and despite enjoying the act of cooking Bender didn’t need to eat _and_ no one ever ate what he made anyway – because it was _supposedly_ ‘inedible’ – so he didn’t do so often either. And he’d just cleaned up what little mess there had been, rendering it rather clean indeed. But now that that was done he was out of ways to continue putting off the rather important phone call he needed to make.

With a groan, he leaned against the counter and dialed. It went to voice mail three whole times before Leela _finally_ picked up.

“It’s almost midnight, what the fuck do you want?”

Her anger made Bender want to snap back at her but… he resisted the urge because this was important. “I need your help with something.” He hated it saying it but he had no other options.

Leela groaned and sighed. “If you’re calling at this time of night, it must be important, so _fine_ , what is it?”

“Valentine’s Day is tomorrow and based off my understanding, it’s standard human tradition to make one’s partner a fancy dinner. Or take them out to for one but the former is supposed to be better and more romantic and… _stuff_. So I was thinking I would make something for Fry or… whatever.”

“Oh uh… that’s a very sweet and lovely thought but what does this have to do with me?”

“I… I need your help with cooking it.” Because if he tried to do it by himself, he’d fuck it up and most likely make something supposedly inedible again.

“First off, I’m so proud of you for asking for help, I know that’s probably hard for you, _but_ why did you have to wait until last minute and the middle of the night to ask me this?”

“Because I’ve been putting it off, all right? Just… are you going to help me or not?” If she didn’t, Bender would have to figure something else out because she was the only one he trusted to help with this.

“Well, it’s not like I have a date tomorrow so sure, I’ll gladly help you make something nice for Fry. Only because you guys are my friends and I think you’re cute together.”

“Good. You helping me with this is a secret though, got it?” He had a reputation to maintain. He couldn’t have everyone thinking he’d gone all soft for a human even if he had.

“Yeah, okay whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

***

Having to go into work on the first Valentine’s Day he actually had a partner to celebrate with was just plain unfair. The fact that Bender had chosen to skip work today made it worse because Fry had _wanted_ to spend the day with him. But he apparently had important robot stuff to do that couldn’t wait, which normally meant he was doing something illegal or had been caught doing such, if it was the latter hopefully he wasn’t in any kind of real trouble.

Bender wasn’t the only one missing when everyone clocked in. According to Hermes, Leela had called in sick and Amy was off on a date with Kif, uncaring if she got in trouble for skipping work. Which made for a boring, uneventful day at work that dragged by at a snail’s pace. Bender didn’t answer any of Fry’s texts either, making it even _more_ boring. By the time Fry was finally allowed to go home, he was _beyond_ ready for it.

Back at the apartment he didn’t bother announcing his return upon letting himself in. Alas, Bender wasn’t on the couch as Fry had hoped and expected which meant he was probably still out of the house and _that_ meant Fry would have no one to talk to until…

“Welcome home,” Bender said as he stepped out of the kitchen. He wore a bowtie attached to his front probably via a small magnet. “And happy Valentine’s Day.”

_Very_ pleased to see him, Fry went over and to give him a quick hug. One would think hugging someone made of metal would be uncomfortable but it had never bothered Fry. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said before letting go. “I got you a card.” He pulled it out of his jacket pocket to hand to Bender. “I drew all the stuff on the inside myself.” He’d also written a little love poem that probably wasn’t any even close to good but he’d tried his best and that had to count for something, right?

Bender looked down at it a couple seconds before looking back up at Fry. “You’re rhyming and spelling suck but it’s very cute.” Yes! That was more than enough for Fry to call his card and poem a success.

After opening his chest compartment and putting the card somewhere inside, Bender put an arm around Fry’s shoulders. “I got you something too or more like _made_ you something,” he said as he guided Fry into the kitchen. “Ta-da!” He flourished his other arm towards the rarely used kitchen table. A picturesque fancy steak diner had been lain out upon it, complete with fancy tablecloth, candles, and chilled bottle of expensive looking wine.

It _looked_ good and as the smell hit Fry, certainly smelled good too. But… Fry had eaten – more like tried and failed to eat – Bender’s cooking one too many times to trust it. He couldn’t decline though because that would hurt Bender feelings for sure. But then again, could he actually _eat_ it without…

“Leela helped me cook it,” Bender said, deflating a little. “She yelled at me a lot during it and I may have messed up the first few attempts but she said this attempt was good. So it _should_ be what you humans call ‘edible’.”

Oh, now Fry felt bad for doubting him, no one could really blame him for that though, could they? Well, he could always make up for it by being extra nice. “Thanks,” he said, without having to fake enthusiasm. “You’re the best and I love you.” He pulled Bender in for a side hug to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

His confidence evidently restored, Bender chuckled. “Yep, I’m the best.”

“Come on, have some wine with me.” Fry took Bender’s hand to pull him towards the table. Even if Bender didn’t eat, he could still enjoy the wine with Fry, making it a fancy Valentine’s Day date. The first Fry had ever been on and therefore by default the best.


End file.
